


Dasshutsu Game

by Evergade



Series: Ichimura Hitoshi's Doujinshi [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ichimura Hitoshi, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Samewise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Vous ne pouvez pas vous s'enfuir de la pièce à moins de vous embrasser. Quel Sora et Riku seront les plus rapide à s'évader ?





	Dasshutsu Game

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

_''Vous ne pouvez pas vous s'enfuir de la pièce à moins de vous embrasser. Quel Sora et Riku seront les plus rapide à s'évader ?''_

* * *

Numéro 1 : Sora et Riku (quatre et cinq ans)

Dans une petite pièce blanche, décorée uniquement d'un panneau, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient retrouvés coincés.

-On est où ? Demanda petit Sora en attrapant la main de Riku.

-Je ne sais pas, mais on devrait faire attention. Ne t'éloignes pas, d'accord ?

Petit Sora hocha la tête et remarqua le panneau accroché au mur.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué, là ?

Petit Riku lut.

-''Vous ne pouvez vous échapper de cette pièce que si vous vous embrassez''.

-Qu'on s'embrasse ? Demanda petit Sora. Ça veut dire quoi ?

-T'sais… Comme les grands… Un bisou.

-Oh… Alors je vais te faire un bisou.

Petit Sora se pencha vers lui et lui posa un bisou sur la joue. Quand ils s'écartèrent, ils attendirent que la porte s'ouvre. En vain.

-Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ? Demanda petit Sora.

-Peut-être que ça ne marche pas parce que je ne t'ai pas embrassé, moi… ?

Il se pencha vers petit Sora et l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais ça ne changea rien.

-Pourquoi ça ne veut pas s'ouvrir ? Se demanda petit Riku qui commençait à paniquer. C'est parce qu'on est juste des enfants ?

-Riku, j'ai faim…

_Règle basique : Ça ne compte pas si ce n'est pas sur les lèvres._

* * *

 

Numéro 2 : Sora et Riku de Kingdom Hearts I (quatorze et quinze ans)

Ils regardèrent le panneau collé au mur.

-C'est pas possible, soupira Sora. C'est n'importe quoi… Pourquoi s'embrasser est une obligation ? Je pige rien !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ? Demanda Riku. Tu as envie qu'on reste enfermé ici ?

-… Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

Riku grogna.

-T'es à ce point dégoûté par ça ?!

-Bien sûr ! Reprit Sora. Pourquoi je dois faire ça avec toi ?

Il soupira avant d'ajouter.

-Et j'ai jamais embrassé personne… Et avoir mon premier baiser avec toi… Et ben…

Riku serra les poings. Sora commençait à lui taper sur le système à jouer les saintes-nitouches. Sans réfléchir davantage, Riku l'attrapa par les joues et l'embrassa. Quand il s'écarta, Sora, rouge comme une écrevisse, l'insultait de tous les noms. Mais l'argenté s'en fichait.

-Regarde, la porte s'est ouverte.

_Après ça, ils eurent une grosse dispute._

* * *

 

Numéro 3 : Sora et Riku de Kingdom Hearts II (quinze et seize ans)

Dans la pièce blanche, Sora regardait le panneau en rougissant.

-Sora ? On casse un mur pour sortir ? Proposa Riku.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils en voyant Sora ne pas réagir, se contentant de devenir de plus en plus rouge.

-Ça dit qu'on doit s'embrasser, dit Sora, mal à l'aise, en pointant le panneau du doigt. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, à ton avis ?

-Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

Bien qu'il pensât que ça n'était plus possible, il rougit davantage. Il se tourna dos à Riku, pour cacher son trouble. Il fit des dessins imaginaires avec le doigt sur le mur.

-Mouais… Ça va… Mais tu sais… On pourrait essayer de faire ce que tu disais et casser un mur…

-Si ça va, fit la voix de Riku très près de son oreille, alors on peut le faire.

Sora sentit deux mains le retourner gentiment et le pousser contre le mur.

-Viens là, murmura Riku.

Le brun sentit ses joues chauffer. Il ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres. Riku sourit en le voyant faire. Il lui attrapa les épaules doucement et approcha son visage du sien. Sora choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux, alors que l'argenté était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sous la panique, Sora l'écarta d'un coup de main violant.

-T'es beaucoup trop près !

Riku se tint le visage douloureux. S'il avait un miroir, il aurait pu voir la marque de la main de Sora sur son visage.

-Évidemment, on allait s'embrasser…

-Désolé ! Fit Sora, en se laissant tomber sur le sol, se cachant le visage sous la gêne. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon cœur n'est pas encore prêt. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser…

Riku soupira. Il s'assit devant lui.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

-Merci…

-… Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Non… C'est juste que mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

_Ils s’échappèrent de la salle après 2 heures et 13 minutes._

* * *

 

Numéro 4 : Data-Sora et Data-Riku

-Je ne connais pas cette zone, fit Data-Riku en touchant un des murs de la pièce. Est-ce que ça serait un bug ?

-… C'est peut-être un test un peu étrange ? Proposa Data-Sora.

-Je vais essayer de corrompre les données du mur pour nous faire sortir… Attends un peu… C'est étonnamment facile à craquer, ces données…

Data-Sora souffla en avisant le panneau.

-On pourrait peut-être juste s'échapper en s'embrassant, comme c'est marqué…

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Data-Riku. Après tout… Tu détestes à avoir à embrasser ''Riku'', n'est-ce pas ?

Data-Sora soupira.

-C'est pas vraiment que je déteste ça… Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui ne veux pas de moi…

Sous la révélation, Data-Riku cessa de corrompre les données du mur et se retourna vers Data-Sora.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est ce que tu crois ?! J'ai toujours voulu…

-Oh, c'est ouvert ! Coupa Data-Sora.

Data-Riku tourna la tête vers le pan de mur qu'il avait craqué pour voir qu'une sortie les attendait. Il souffla, énervé.

-C'était vraiment trop simple a craqué. Je dois vraiment trouver un meilleur système de sécurité…

Data-Sora essaya de le réconforter.

-Ah… Et … Si on sortait ?

 _Disqualifié pour tricherie_.

* * *

 

Numéro 5 Sora et Riku de Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance

Sora montra le panneau du doigt.

-Ça dit qu'on doit s'embrasser pour sortir.

-Hum… C'est quand même étrange qu'on se soit retrouvé coincé dans un endroit comme celui-ci…

Il soupira et se tourna vers Sora.

-Enfin, c'est pas grave…

Délicatement, il attrapa les joues de Sora avant de l'embrasser. Il sourit quand il sentit la bouche de Sora s'ouvrir sous la sienne.

-Eh bien, sourit le brun. Tu as pris ton temps, Riku~

-Et si on restait ici, encore un peu, hum ?

_Temps : 10 secondes. Nouveau record mondial !_

* * *

 

**R** **ésultat :**

Première place : Sora et Riku de 3D : 10 secondes

Seconde place : Kingdom Hearts I : 3 minutes

Troisième place : Kingdom Hearts II : 2 heures et 13 minutes.

Petit Sora et petit Riku abandonnèrent parce que Sora commença à grommeler qu'il s’ennuyait. 

Disqualification : Data-Riku et Data-Sora.

* * *

 

 _Petit_ _bonus_  :

Sora et Riku de 358/2 Days

Riku s'était retrouvé coincé dans une pièce complètement blanche, décorée uniquement d'un panneau qui disait : ''Vous ne pouvez vous échapper de cette pièce que si vous vous embrassez''. En soupirant, il regarda la capsule dans laquelle Sora dormait.

-Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué…


End file.
